A variety of cupreous catalysts have been proposed for such silane production. Heretofore the ones in most general use had appreciable precipitated copper content. Accordingly, they often were contaminated with noncupreous material in proportions not always easy to control. The instant invention enables the metallurgists to make a catalyst of good activity more reproducibly using copper oxide-rich starting materials prepared by pyrometallurgy.